Forgive Yourself
by dcgirl91
Summary: Taken place after the episode Deadly Force, Broadway still feels guilty about what he had done to Elisa. Afraid that he might hurt her again, he start to avoid her as much as possible. Though Elisa has forgiven him for what had happened, Broadway can't forgive himself for it. Will Elisa convince him otherwise? Or will his fears of hurting her stop him from moving forward?
1. Chapter 1

' _Tick…ticks…tick_.' Elisa looked at the annoying clock hanging on the wall; ticking the seconds away from her bed. She placed her pillow on top of her face trying to drown out the noise. She couldn't take that ticking sound anymore. Sure she could turn on the t.v. but there was nothing on other than the news at this time. Well there's not much she can do, being stuck in hospital bed and all. 'That's what happens when you get shot. You get stuck in bed, an uncomfortable bed none the less with nothing to do.' She thought. Though Elisa was grateful to be alive, she hated the fact that she was confide in the hospital bed for so long.

' _Tick…ticks…tick_.' She took a quick peek at the clock. She smiled a bit knowing it was almost time as she placed the pillow over her face again. 'Not mention longer now.' She thought as her smile grew a bit more. For tonight Elisa was finally going home after two weeks. Two of the longest weeks of her life. Elisa shook her head in disbelieve as she removed the pillow from her. "Has it really been two weeks?" She said to herself. Two weeks since she arrived at the hospital. Two weeks since she was shot by her own gun. She still could believe it. But that didn't matter now. She couldn't wait to go home, back to her own room, her own bed, her apartment and best of all being far away from the hospital. She hated being in the hospital. While lying in bed, Elisa closed her eyes recalling the events that had led her here.

 _Flashback_

 _Elisa sighed as she entered her apartment after her confrontation with Tony Dracon. She took off her jacket and holster and hung it on the coat hanger. Suddenly she felt something rubbing against her lower leg. She looked down and smiled at Cagney as he purred, trying to get her attention._

 _Elisa happily picked him up and placed him in her arms, "Hey Cagney."_

 _Cagney meowed as Elisa stroke the top of his head, "You hungry Cagney." Elisa frowned a bit, "Be glad you have a home cat. The streets just got a whole lot meaner." She carried Cagney with her to the kitchen to make herself some dinner. While deciding on what to make for dinner Elisa heard the sound of the window opening followed by a voice._

" _Elisa, you home?" Broadway asked._

" _Is that you Broadway?" She said more of a statement than a question. She had an inkling that Broadway would show up. He loved coming over to her house and hang out whenever he got a chance too. Elisa even started buying extra food just for him. Though Broadway didn't what her to spend so much on him, she didn't mind one bit._

" _I was in the neighborhood." He said._

" _Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll through in a couple of steaks." She said as she smiled and winked at him._

 _Broadway smiled widely "Thanks!"_

 _Elisa took out a few extra steaks and places them on the frying pan. She wanted to make sure it was just right for Broadway. After all he was the expert when it came to food. Adding some spices to the steak Elisa couldn't help but listen to Broadway reenacting a scene for a movie she knew all too well._

" _Let's go pilgrim and don't forget the horse." He recited. Elisa smiled at the lovable gargoyle. She introduced the trio to the world of western movies and out of all of them Broadway fell in love with it the most. The film Broadway in particle recited was one that she seen before. Seeing that the steak was almost ready she opened her cabinet to grab a plate. But as she was about to grab the plate it happened. A loud bang; a gunshot. An intense sharp pain coming from her body. Her legs went weak. Dizziness hit her like a ton bricks as she collapses to the floor. Elisa was losing consciousness and fast. Slowly her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw was Broadway calling her name, having a worried look on his face before darkness took over._

 _End Flashback…_

It was the last thing she remembered. The next thing she knew she woke up at the hospital with her mother, father, and brother surrounding her. When they left, Goliath and Broadway enter her room to check up on her. She couldn't help but smile at those two. Broadway told her what happened and felt so guilty about everything. But Elisa didn't blame him. After all it was her fault for leaving her gun out in the open. And Broadway didn't know it was loaded, heck he didn't know to use it. It just went off. It was an accident and was a lesson learned for the both of them. Broadway made a promise that he will never touch another gun again. As dawn approached Goliath promised her that they will see her again later that night as he stroked the side of her face. She couldn't help but smile at Goliath when he did that.

Elisa opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Goliath did kept his promise and visit her later that night. He even brought the rest of the clan with her, well all except one; Broadway. Goliath had sent him to get the other but when they got to her room Brooklyn told her that Broadway had to do something and will see her tomorrow. Elisa was a little suprised by it but decided that he must be doing something important. 'Oh well, I see him tomorrow night. No worries.' She thought. Then the next night came and went. There was no sign of him. Then another night came and went. And then another and another. The next thing she knew a week and a half flew by and not once has Broadway visited her. 'Does he still think I blame him for what happened? It was an accident after all. I don't blame him one bit.' Elisa then remembered something. The night before last, she told Goliath that she was going home and he couldn't be happier. He promised her that the clan will be at her apartment to celebrate. 'I wonder why Broadway going to come see me tonight.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door, "Ms. Maza."

"Come in." She said as she slowly sat up on her bed as the doctor came in.

"Good evening Ms. Maza. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine, a little bit of pain and soreness but fine. I'm more excited about going home tonight." She said with a smile.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, I would be too after being here for two weeks. And don't worry; your soreness will go away within another week." Elisa frowned at that statement. She didn't like the fact that she was going to be sore for another week.

"Now than before you leave I need to check your wounds." The doctor walked up to her as Elisa loosens her grown a bit. The doctor first checks the wound she has on her chest. After making sure everything was fine the doctor then moved to the other wound on her lower back. Satisfied with how her wounds are healing he closed up her grown.

"Alright Ms. Maza your wounds are healing very nicely." The doctor was pleased to see that her wounds were healing as well as it was. He knew the hell she and her body went through during the 10 hours of surgery. The last thing she needed were infection on the wounds.

"I'm glad to hear. So can I go now?" She said with a smile.

"Haha, of course you can leave. Is someone on their way to take you home?" The doctor asked.

She nodded, "My mother on her way." As if on cue the door swung open.

"Hey honey, you ready to go home now." Her mother asked.

"Oh you know it." She slowly got off the bed. She winced a bit from the pain of her body.

Diane quickly walked to Elisa's side, "Easy Elisa, you don't want to move too fast now." Diane then helped her put her clothes on. Now fully clothed Elisa was ready to leave.

"Now Ms. Maza before you leave I need to give you something." The doctor quickly left the room and returned a few seconds later with something big in his hand.

"I need you to use these crutches for two weeks. You still can't put too much weight on your body so this will help. I also don't want you to do too much too soon. Any sudden movement can cause you a great deal of pain to your body. You're body still needs a little extra time to heal. So I want you to rest as much as possible. Move slowly and don't carry anything heavy for another two weeks. Am I clear?"

She nodded in understanding, "Perfectly clear doc. Thank you." The doctor smiled and with that Elisa and her mother were out the door and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Broadway sat on the ledge on top of the high tower where they slept, staring at the vase city below. Something that he did quite a lot for the past two weeks. He would wake up, sit on the ledge and think. He did a lot of thinking these past two weeks. Most of his thoughts were of Elisa and about what happened. Not a night goes by that Broadway didn't think about what he had done to his dear friend Elisa. The event plays in his head over and over like a broken record player. Broadway can still sense everything in them. Even in his stone sleep Broadway could feel everything, hear everything, and see everything like a never ending movie. The gun go off, Elisa's pale face when she got shot but worst of all the blood in his claws. His friends' blood. Broadway looked at his claw in disgusted; he can still smell the blood. No matter how many times he washed the smell still lingers, the blood smeared on his claw. The vision of him cleaning the blood off him still fresh on his mind. As it were yesterday…

 _Flashback_

 _Broadway glided as fast as he could to the nearest hospital._

' _I have to hurry! Elisa needs help now!' He thought. Luckily Broadway was able to find a hospital and glided towards it. Once landing he gently place Elisa down on the gurney. When he removed his claw from under her, his eyes widen in shock. He gasped in utter shock._

' _Blood…so much blood.' He thought. Broadway then heard footsteps coming his way. He took one last look at Elisa before running away. He quickly climbed on the side of the building towards the roof. Once he got to the top he looked at his claws, shaking at the sight of it._

' _Elisa's blood…it's everywhere. I can even smell it! What have I done?! I hurt my friend. I…I need to wash this off.' Broadway opened his wings and quickly glided to the small lake at the park. When he got there he scrubbed the blood off. He scrubbed and scrubbed for what seemed like hours until finally every ounce of blood was removed. Broadway sat back and stared at his claws. Though the blood was completely gone he can still smell it. Tears started to fall down his face._

" _Oh Elisa, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. Please Elisa…please be ok." He said out loud. Noticing that dawn was approaching he slowly got up and found a place for him to rest._

 _End flashback…_

Silent tears ran down his face. He blames himself for everything. Though Elisa told him that she didn't blame him for what happened, he couldn't believe it.

'Elisa didn't mean it. I know that she blames me for what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me for it.' He wiped the tears away and continued to stare at the city.

The clan watched Broadway as he looked at the city. They were supposed to get ready to head to Elisa's but they couldn't. Seeing their friend was in a deep depression was something they thought would never happen. Ever since the accident Broadway hasn't been himself. He wasn't the cheerful, loving, happy go lucky gargoyle he was before. Now he was distant to everyone around him. At first Brooklyn and Lex wanted to confront Broadway about it but Goliath said otherwise.

"Broadway is still upset about what happen. He needs time to let this settle for him. I know he will come out of this." He said.

But as time passed on Broadway wasn't coming out of it. Each passing day he became more and more distant and quieter. Never says a word to anybody. The smile he always had on his face was all but gone. Not once in these past two weeks has he laugh or smile. He spends most of his time sitting on the ledge, watching the nights pass him by. Tired of watching their friend and brother suffer, the clan walked up to him and talk.

"Hey Broadway." Brooklyn said with a smile, hoping that his brother will smile back. Broadway just looks at him with a blank face then returned his gaze back to the city.

"Umm..." Brooklyn didn't know what to say next so Lex stepped in.

"Hey Broadway, we're on our way to Elisa's. She coming home from the hospital today and it would be great for her to see us all there."

"She wouldn't have been in the hospital if it wasn't for me." He said.

"Broadway, it was accident. You didn't know this was going to happen." Brooklyn hated seeing his brother like this. 'This isn't the Broadway I know.' He thought.

"He is right Broadway, this was an accident. Elisa doesn't blame you." Goliath said.

"How do you know that?! How do you know that right now Elisa isn't blaming me right now?" Broadway yelled.

"Lad, don't think like that. Elisa would never do that." Hudson said.

"You guys don't understand. I was the cost of Elisa's pain and suffering! It's my fault! Elisa wouldn't want to see me why would she. I'm the last person Elisa wants to see! She probably hates me for what I did to her!" Broadway didn't want to talk about it anymore. He opened his wings and glided away.

"Wait Lad!" Hudson yelled. But it was too late. They watched as Broadway glided away.

"Goliath, should we go after him?" Lex asked.

He shook his head, "No, as much as I want too we should let Broadway be for now. Once he has settled down I will talk to him."

Brooklyn, Hudson and Lex slowly nodded their heads, 'If anyone can talk to Broadway it was Goliath.' They thought.

"Come everyone, Elisa is waiting for us. We must get going." Goliath then walked up to the ledge, opened his wings and glided away. Everyone followed suit, their destination Elisa's apartment.

Meanwhile back at Elisa's apartment Elisa was sitting on her bed happy to finally be home. Her mother left a few minutes ago, but not before making sure she ate, was comfortable in her bed, had her favorite pajamas; Superman tank top and a pair of batman boy shorts, and had everything in arms reach.

"Moms gotta love them." She said. Suddenly Elisa heard the sound of the window opening and small commotion coming from her living room. She smiled knowing who it was.

"Elisa, are you home?" Brooklyn yelled.

Lex nudged his elbow towards Brooklyn side, "Hey don't yell so loud. She could be sleeping."

"How was I supposed to know that?" He said as he rubbed his side.

"Alright ye two cut it out." Hudson said. Elisa couldn't help but laugh at the commotion.

"Hey guys, I'm in my room!" She shouted. The clan smiled hearing Elisa's voice. They quickly walked up to her room. As soon as they got to the doorway they stopped. They couldn't believe it. After two long weeks their dear friend was sitting right in front of them, not in a hospital bed but in her own bed.

"Hi everyone." Elisa said with a big smile on her face.

"Elisa!" Brooklyn and Lex ran up to her and carefully gave her a hug. Goliath and Hudson followed suit.

"Welcome home Elisa." Brooklyn said.

"We're so happy that your home and not in the hospital." Lex said.

"Me too." Elisa said as she gently pulled away. She was glad to be back home.

"It's good to see you lass." Hudson said he gave her a hug as well. Elisa gladly returned the hug.

"You too Hudson." She then turned her gaze to Goliath, "Hey there Big Guy."

"Elisa, you look better." He said remembering how pale she looked on the hospital bed.

"I feel better, though the doctor told me I'll be a bit of pain and sore if I move too quickly. That's why the doctor gave me crutches to use." Elisa made a sour face when she said that part.

Goliath couldn't help but laugh, "Well I'm glad." He was really worried about Elisa. When Owen told him that Elisa was shot and may not make it so many emotions came at him. Angry, sorrow, helplessness he couldn't bare losing his dear friend.

Elisa was happy to see all of her friends here but she noticed that there was one person missing.

"Broadway didn't come did he?" She said. She hoped that Broadway would show up but wasn't at all surprised that he didn't. The clan looked at each other, not knowing how to explain what's been happening to Broadway.

"Well…you see Broadway still blames himself for what happened. He told us that he wants to avoid you as much as possible." Lex said.

"Avoid me?" Elisa said flabbergasted was what Lex said.

"Aye lass he believes that if he tries to go anywhere near you he will hurt you."Hudson said.

"He also thinks that you blame him for what happened. Even though you told him you didn't." Goliath said.

"What?! Why would he think that?! I don't blame him for what happened it was an accident." Elisa moved too quickly for reacting to what they just told her. She winced in pain a bit.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Goliath said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said still couldn't believe what they were saying.

"We tried to tell him that but he didn't believe us." Brooklyn said.

"Well then guess I will have to convince him otherwise." Elisa removed the covers off her and sat on the edge of the bed. She then grabbed her crutches that were near her bed.

"Lass, what are ye doing?" Hudson asked.

"What's it look like, I'm going to the castle to talk to Broadway. Brooklyn do you mind grabbing the big red jacket from my closet."

"Umm…sure Elisa." Brooklyn quickly walked up to the closet to grab her jacket.

"But Elisa, Broadway not there. He flew away when we tried to convince him to come with us." Lex said.

"Well I'll just wait for him to come back." She said. Elisa was determined to talk to Broadway even if it takes all night. Brooklyn came up to her and gave her the jacket. She smiled in appreciation as she slowly put it on. Elisa was struggling a bit putting her left arm in, where the wound was. Goliath walked up to her and helps her with the jacket being as gently as possible.

"Thanks Big Guy." She said with a smile. With her crutches at her hand she slowly got up.

"Ok let's go. I'll take my car and meet you guys there." Elisa walked out the bedroom. The clan stood in her room. There were amazed at Elisa. She was putting her pain and soreness to the side just to talk to Broadway.

"Elisa wait!" The clan quickly followed. Elisa was already at the door as Goliath gently picked her up and placed her in his arms.

"Elisa you are still in some pain. Since you insisted on going to the castle let me take you. I do not want you to hurt yourself more." He said. Elisa smiled at the Big Guy. Goliath then asked Brooklyn to carry the crutches, which he gladly accepted. They walked out to the balcony. Making sure Elisa was secure in his arms; Goliath opens his wings and leaped off the roof. The others followed suite and headed back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Goliath and the others landed on top of the highest tower in no time flat. On the glide over Elisa couldn't help but think about Broadway and what he is going through. When the clan told her about Broadway and how he's been acting she became very concern for him. 'I can't even imagine what Broadway has been going through for the past two week. Pain, suffering, hatred towards himself about what happened. I need to tell him that none of this was his fault and he will listen. Even if it takes all night.' She thought. As Goliath gently put Elisa down, she started to look around hoping to see if Broadway was here.

"Broadway won't be come back for a while." Brooklyn said as he handed Elisa her crutches.

"Thanks Brooklyn, so how long does Broadway disappear for?" Elisa asked

"It's hard to tell sometimes he'll leave and come back within an hour. Other times he'll be gone all night." Lex said. Just then a big dust of wind blew. Elisa shivered as she was only wearing her pajama tank top, shorts and her big red jacket.

Goliath noticed Elisa shivering and gently wrapped his wing around her. Elisa smiled with he did that, "Thanks Big Guy, guess I should have at least changed out my pajamas."

"Why don't we head inside and wait for Broadway." Goliath said.

"Good idea lad. Why don't we head to the kitchen? I believe we still have some hot coco in the stove." Hudson said. They all agreed and headed inside. As they walked down the hall they heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lex asked. As they walked closer and closer the noise became clearer.

"It sounds like pots and pans." Hudson said.

"Yeah, do you think Broadway in the kitchen?" Brooklyn said.

"Only one way to find out." Elisa slowly walked up to the kitchen door and pushed it by using her crutches. Sure enough Broadway was there making himself something to eat. She quietly closed the door.

"Yup he's in there." She said.

"I'm not surprised the lad hasn't been eating as much as he usually does." Hudson said. The guys have noticed that Broadway's appetite wasn't the same as before.

"So what's the game plan?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, how are we going to do this?" Lex asked.

"You guys aren't going to do anything. I'm going to talk to him alone." Elisa said.

"Are you sure lass?"

"Yeah, I mean Broadway wouldn't go anywhere near you. What makes you think he would even talk to you?" Brooklyn said.

"Oh, I have my ways." She said with a smirk.

Goliath walked up to Elisa, "We have faith in you Elisa. If anyone can bring the old Broadway back is you."

"Beside we are going to be outside the door. So there's no way out for him if he tries to escape." Lex said.

"Haha thanks guys. Well here I go." Elisa gently pushed the door open again. She slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there Broadway." Elisa happily said. Broadway froze when he heard his name. Slowly he turned around and saw Elisa smiling at him. After gliding around the city Broadway started to get hungry. Knowing that everyone will be at Elisa's all night he decided to go back home and get something to eat. He never thought he would see Elisa tonight, let alone here in the castle.

"E…Elisa what are you doing here?" He said still shocked to see her here.

"I came to see you silly. You haven't visited me at the hospital these past two weeks. It's like you're trying to avoid me." She said with a smirk, "So…I figured since you couldn't or wouldn't want to see me than I would come to see you. So here I am."

Broadway couldn't believe that she came all the way to the castle just to see him. 'Elisa probably came here to yell at me for what I did. I wouldn't blame her.' He thought. He shook his head, "You shouldn't have come. I already know what you're going to say."

Elisa raised her eyebrow, "Do you now."

He nodded, "Yeah, you're here to blame me for what happened, yell at me for hurting you and say you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Elisa was confused to say the least, "Broadway why would I blame you for what happened. It was an accident. And you're crazy to think that I came all the way over here just to yell at you. You're my friend, Broadway."

Broadway didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. 'I need to get through to him.' She thought. Seeing that Broadway wasn't going to say anything Elisa decided to push forward.

"And why would you think I was going to stop being your friend?" She asked.

Broadway look away, "Because…because I'm dangerous."

Elisa slowly walked up to him, "Broadway you're not dang…" but he interrupted

"No Elisa, I am dangerous! Everything that happened is my fault! I was the one who hurt you! I was the one who sent you to the hospital! And it would have been my fault if you…" Broadway suddenly stopped himself. He didn't want to say the last part.

"If I what? Broadway tell me." She asked. Broadway lowered his head. He didn't want to say it. "Broadway please talk to me." After a long silent Broadway finally spoke.

"It would have been my fault if…if you would have died. I would never forgive myself if you died." He began to shake a bit, as tears fell down his cheeks.

Elisa couldn't believe what he just said. 'I see now know I understand.' She walked up to him and placed her hand in his shoulder.

"Broadway you can't keep blaming yourself about what happened and you can't keep thinking about what ifs. That's going to drive you crazy. It was an accident and I know how sorry you are because of it. I also know it wasn't all your fault. I should have been more careful about where I left it. Now that this happened, we should learn from this."

Broadway let' the words sink in. Elisa spoke with such compassion he couldn't believe it. But he still had his doubts.

"But Elisa, I'm still dangerous be around. What if I hurt you again? I don't want that to happen." He lowered his head when he said that. He didn't want to lose his friend.

Elisa placed her hand under his chin so she can say this face to face, "Now you listen to me Broadway, you are not dangerous and I know you will never hurt me on purpose, just the opposite. You are very protective of me. Ha even more so than Goliath. Do you know what else? You are loving and caring, gargoyle. I've never met any other person with a heart as big as yours. So never ever think like that ever again." Elisa slowly wrapped her arms around Broadway, "Besides you saved my life. If you didn't take me to the hospital when you did then I wouldn't be here right now. You're my hero Broadway."

When Broadway heard those words he couldn't believe it. 'I'm her hero.' Slowly Broadway wrapped his arms around her, being as gently as possible. They stood like that for a while until they slowly pulled away.

"Thank you, Elisa." Broadway said with a smile.

"You're welcome anything for my ice cream eating partner, haha." She said remembering the time she and Broadway eat an entire cart of ice cream in one sitting. Broadway too remembered that. Just then a rumbling sound came out of Broadway's stomach.

"I guess I'm still hungry." He said embarrassingly

"I don't blame you. I heard that you haven't eaten a lot lately. Why don't we make up for that?" She said.

He nodded, "Good idea." Elisa then turned around and headed to the kitchen door.

Broadway was confused at what Elisa was going, "Elisa, I thought we were going to eat."

"I know and you know what would make eating even better." He shook his head. Elisa then opened the door to reveal the rest of the clan standing there.

"Having the rest of our friends eat with us too. You guys can come in now. Everything's good." She said. The clan walked into the kitchen. Broadway got nervous about seeing his friends but he knew what he had to say.

"Guys I'm really sorry about how I've been acting and I'm sorry that I yelled at you tonight as well. You guys were just looking out for me and I'm sorry." He felt awful about how he'd been acting these past two weeks.

"Hey don't sweat it. We're just glad to see you happy again." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, we hated seeing you so depressed." Lex said.

"Sorry."

"Aye lad we are just glad that you are alright." Hudson said. Suddenly another sound of rumbling was heard.

"Well then now that everything is settle let's eat." Everyone agree as Broadway went to the Fridge and began to take out every food inside. Brooklyn, Lex and Hudson couldn't help but laugh as they went to help him with cooking. Elisa and Goliath stay behind.

"Elisa, I can't thank you enough for helping Broadway." Goliath said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze of appreciation.

She smiled at the Big Guy, "I'm happy to help. Besides you guys are my friends and I will do anything for you guys." She squeezed his claw in return, "Come on let's eat." He nodded and they slowly catch up with the other. Broadway cooked all types of food, making up for lost time. Everyone pitched in to help. Well exact for Elisa, she sat on the chair and relaxed. Once the food was ready they took it to the table. Everyone look so good. As soon as the last plate was set on the table everyone dig in. They ate, told stories and laughed all throughout their dinner time. Broadway smile a lot, more than ever. Though he does have a small guilt inside him about what happen with Elisa's word gave him the courage he needed to forgive myself. Broadway was happy, truly happy and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.


End file.
